


Wolf like me

by laneskim



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins, The Hunger Games (Movies)
Genre: Backstory, Careers (Hunger Games), Character Death, District 2 (Hunger Games), Hunger Games Tributes, Hunger Games-Typical Death/Violence, Inspired by The Hunger Games, i think, so um basically most of the characters are OC's yeah..., that's basically it, this is a backstory i can't make up all i want
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:35:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25426999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laneskim/pseuds/laneskim
Summary: District 2 trains its tributes from a young age so that when the time comes, they volunteer and win the games. Enobaria Golding is among the girls who train for this and although in District 2 winning the games is something of great honor, she is not ready for that.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Wolf like me

The sun was beginning to rise during the warm summer morning when Enobaria Golding decided it was a good time to wake up. She hadn’t been able to sleep well but was not tired, despite having a hard workout the day before.

It was the day of the Reaping: the day when the tributes were chosen to represent each district in the Hunger Games, and in the case of being from District 2, being elected or volunteering was considered an honor; reason why they trained their adolescents so that they became winners or in the case of not being chosen, Peacekeepers.

Enobaria went to the daily trainings, since it was obligatory on the part of the district, but today being Reaping day, it was taken as a day off; There were no trainings, there would be no business and there were no classes for the little ones. It was a day of rest.

It was too early for someone to be awake at home, so Enobaria tried not to make too much noise when leaving her room. She was willing to make herself a breakfast, with the little food they still had to serve: a loaf and a little cheese to spread, it's probably not the best breakfast but the girl is not hungry. She has that feeling of nervousness in her stomach, despite the fact that she only has two Reapings left to finally get rid of them, hoping that this year's luck will remain intact.

“Do you plan to share?” someone asks from the kitchen door. Enobaria turns to meet her mother, who is quite similar to the young woman, with dark skin and coal black hair.

“I thought no one had heard me.” the girl answers, before eating a piece of bread

“The noise of your footsteps woke me up.” says her mother mockingly as she sits next to her for breakfast. “Your father is very tired from yesterday's work so let him rest.”

Enobaria nods, understandable. Her parents, as well as her older brother, work in one of the mines in the mountains. It is a somewhat difficult and dangerous job, but money is necessary.

“Are you nervous?” her mother asks, stopping to eat for a moment. Although Enobaria shakes her head, it was clear that she was and her mother knows it. “It’s normal to be nervous, everyone is.”

“But not everyone has as many papers inside as I do." Enobaria replies, looking down.

Every year, your name enters once, from 12 to 18, so the older ones were more likely to be chosen. But there were also the tessera: your name can go in once more in exchange for food, cereals and oils. Enobaria and her younger sister━ 17 and 14 respectively,━ had asked for several tessera, thus increasing the chance of being chosen.

“Well that's true, but not everyone has that much chance of winning either.” her mother reminds her, causing the girl to smile. That's true, the coach had told her last week that she was the best prepared, at least in her age range.

“Anyway I would not like to try my luck, it is better not to be selected.”

“As you wish, but it would be a great honor.”

Both continue to eat breakfast in silence, while the sun rises through the kitchen window.

When Enobaria finishes her plate, she gets up, ready to take a shower. The water in District 2 is not hot, on the contrary, it is cold, but there is no other option if you want to be clean for today. Everyone should be in their best clothes for the Reaping, even if you don't participate.

The house where she lives together with her family was not too big, living in the poor part of the district was the best they could have. At least Enobaria has her own room, although they all share a bathroom.

When she finishes showering, she goes to the closet in her room, looking for clothes to wear, only to meet Juno ━her younger sister, ━sitting on the already arranged bed.

“Aren't you going to take a shower?” she asks the girl, who just laughs, moving her legs.

“I'll shower when the Reaping ends.” she answers, making a gesture with her hand. Now that’s having confidence, Enobaria thinks.

“Sounds good to me, but can you get out of my room?” Enobaria points to herself. She was wearing a towel as a dress so that she could change alone in her room, not waiting for her sister to be there.

“Okay, only if you lend me the nice hair pin.” Juno quickly stands up, looking directly at the box her older sister had on the nightstand.

Enobaria sighs, but opens the box, taking out of it a golden hair pin: a gift from her mother. Juno takes it off with excitement, shooting out to the bathroom to put the pin on her hair.

As is the Reaping, Enobaria decides to use the only presentable dress in the closet, a light gray one without many decorations, that reached a little above the knees. Perfect for her: she doesn't like flashy things like her younger sister. For the shoes, she finds her old black slippers, which she has been wearing since she was 15.

The girl ties her hair in a high ponytail, which she uses daily.

“Very elegant.” says her mom, who is standing in the doorway of the room.

“It’s the best I can do.” Enobaria shrugs. Juno steps out from behind her mom, frowning.

“You need something━Oh!” she runs to her room, returning with a small locket, with a gold chain. “You can use this.”

Enobaria looked at it doubtfully: she knows that locket, it belonged to her grandmother and she had not seen it for a long time; you are supposed to put a little photo inside, but there is nothing. In the end she accepts it and puts it around her neck.

When everyone finishes getting ready, it takes half an hour for the Reaping to begin, so they decide to get going: the district square is far from the Golding family home. Julius, Enobaria's older brother, walks alongside her during their walk.

“Ready for your penultimate Reaping?”

“I guess, I hope my luck continues with me.” The girl answers, trying not to give importance to the matter.

“Don't worry too much, even if you are chosen, there is always someone willing to take your place.” Julius winks at her, trying to calm her down.

The closer they get to the square, the more people there are. Enobaria says goodbye to her parents and her older brother, who hugs her stronger than ever. They stay at the back of the main square, watching the Reaping.

“I'll see you later.” the girl assures them, taking Juno's hand to go to the registry together.

At the end, she also says goodbye to Juno, who at first refused to let go of her but ended up going to the back with the other 14 year old girls.

Enobaria gets together with the other girls her age, meeting with schoolmates and those from the training that smile at her in greeting. Older teens are almost always smiling at the Reaping, they don't care as much as the younger ones anymore, but Enobaria still felt nauseous

In the square, there are two screens and in the middle of them, they set up a stage where several people are sitting: the district commander, along with the other winners of past games. At 2 o'clock, a woman comes up on stage, it’s Gabrielle, the escort who comes every year to choose the tributes, wearing a ridiculous gold dress and a matching wig.

“Good afternoon ladies and gentlemen!” she says with too much emotion. “Today we gather for the Reaping day, where we will choose our tributes for the Hunger Games.”

Then she proceeds to tell the story about the dark days, how the Capitol created the Hunger Games to remind them that they should not rise up against them again and all that horrible story they teach the children at school, while a video is played on the screens.

“Now let's start choosing our female tribute!” Gabrielle exclaims once the video ends. She walks to the ballot box, with of determined steps.

Everyone could feel the tension between all the girls and the square is completely silent, the only thing heard is Gabrielle's heels as she walks.

The escort takes out a ballot among thousands in the box, unfolds it and shouts with emotion. “Enobaria Golding!”

Enobaria stays in her place, feeling all the attention on her, everyone waiting for her to react or do something, but she can't even move. In training they always told them how to react when they were chosen, but all that information was gone at the time.

But she must react because all Panem will see this, so she walks towards the stage with a firm step and a serious face, trying to look professional.

She’s up, Enobaria stands next to the escort who greets her with a giant smile.

“Our first tribute!” Gabrielle exclaims into the microphone. “Now is the time, are there any volunteers?”

Enobaria remembers what her older brother said, there is always someone who wants to volunteer, after all it is something of great honor.

But not this time, the girls remain silent, watching Enobaria with pride.

“No, no one? Let's continue with the boys then.”

Enobaria feels like she is falling apart inside, but she continued with the firm posture, she should not show emotions at all, at least not in front of the cameras.

Apparently the District had decided that they were not going to be brave in this particular Reaping.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> basically, i had this story since i was like 12 years. it was one of the first hunger games fics I've ever written and now i'm re-writing it ('cause let's be honest, my writing in middle school sucked) and it's the first time i'm publishing it so !!! i'm excited, i hope you like this and !!! please comment what you think, i really REALLY love reading your comments.  
> this is it for now, I'll try to update soon!


End file.
